Girl in your Dreams
by yuki kawaii
Summary: My first songfic. Kaoru finds out that Shun lied to her. I'm no good in giving summaries. Please R+R!!!


 Author's Note: This is my first song fic. The story is based on the song 'Girl in Your Dreams' by M2M. Kindly review whether you like it or not. Flames are welcome. ^_~

Girl in Your Dreams__

By: Yuki-chan

I was walking down the street one day    Then I saw you I didn't know what to say 

_   Your eyes were shining; your smile was so kind_

_   When I saw you I wanted you to be mine _

A girl with short brown hair is walking down the street. Her father just sent her out on an errand. And so she walked merrily across the street.

When she paid attention to the world around her, Kaoru noticed a lad; he was walking to her direction by coincidence. He noticed her looking and smiled at her. His smile was so kind for a stranger that you'll just meet along the street. His eyes were shining, reflecting the kindness of his smile. 

Kaoru was speechless. She knew this boy, a student from Tategami; he was known in kendo. Yes, he was Shun Ukiya.  Shun waved his hand and left.

_"I'll get him for sure."_ Kaoru thought right after Shun had gone. She vowed that she would get him for herself.

_ Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like_

_    Maybe I don't have eyes like the sky_

_   And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams_

_   But I can show you what love means _

Kaoru was now back at her house; it was time to do her homework. She threw her books on the bed and lied there on her back. She stared at the ceiling and sighed.

_"I may not be your type of girl, but still I'll love you more than any one can. You don't need your perfect girl, right?" _ Kaoru thought to herself, imagining that she was talking to Shun. She continued her daydream about that particular boy and later on decided to do her homework, saying, "He would absolutely like an intelligent and industrious girl!"

_ One day you came and talked to me_

_   You said we are meant to be _

One day at Tategami, Kaoru was walking at the hallway. She just went out from class to go to the comfort room. 

Just another turn, her room was there. She hated classes. And what coincidence! What she was looking for was standing by a window alone, staring outside. He turned to her and called her. 

"Konoe-san, come here. " Shun called out with his sweet smile. Kaoru immediately went beside him and stared hopefully in his eyes. 

"This might be the right time to tell you this, Konoe-san." Shun started, his face flushing a little.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked with a tinge of joy in her voice. Could this be what she was waiting for?

"Konoe-san…" Shun uttered.

"Kaoru-chan." Kaoru budged in, asking him to change the way he address her.

"Hai. Well, Kaoru-chan, even if you don't pay attention to what I will have to say just please listen to it. All that I want is to let you know."

"Sure."

"Well… Kaoru-chan, I want you to know that I've liked you ever since I've known you. Ja!" Shun then ran off, his cheeks touched by a shade of red.

Kaoru jumped in happiness. It was so much luck. No, it was… fate! Kaoru ran back merrily to her classroom. It was almost time for recess.

At one corner a girl overhead the whole conversation. She ran to the rooftop with little droplets of tears falling from her eyes. The alarm was then heard, indicating that it was already recess.

_ I was happy everything was so nice_

   But then I found out that everything was a lie 

It was recess time. A boy and a girl were standing at the rooftop. The lad then broke the silence.

"Rurippe, believe me." Shun begged. Ruriko was standing in front of him, not facing him.

"I heard your conversation with that girl; the one who runs very fast. You told her that you like her. I… I can't accept this!" Ruriko then burst into tears. She then felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Rurippe, I just told her that so that she will stop impressing me to make me fall in love with her. Believe me, the one I love is you." Shun explained as he kissed the girl on her head, inhaling the scent of her hair. Ruriko then leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Okay, I believe you now, Ukiya-kun. Just next time, tell me when you plan something like that." Ruriko said; finally she was smiling. Suddenly the rooftop door banged shut; someone overheard their conversation. It was obvious; that was Kaoru.

Kaoru ran down the stairs. She was crying non-stop. She had just made her way up the rooftop happily and then saw the couple, hearing their conversation.

_ Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like_

_   Maybe I don't have eyes like the sky_

_   And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams_

   But I can show you what love means 

Kaoru continued to run, heading for the gym. It was a perfect place to stay in for now, rather than coming back to the classroom. She sat and leaned her back on some boxes.

"I know that I'm not like Ikusawa-sempai. She's prettier, smarter, more famous… she got everything. I may not be as perfect as she is, I may not be what Ukiya-sempai wants, but still I… I…. I know how to love." Kaoru told herself. She then continued to repeat these sentences until she recovered from the pain.

_ How could you do this to me?_

_   You said we are meant to me_

_   You showed me how to cry_

_   When you told me that everything was a lie _

After class, Shun was walking alone down the campus. Everyone had gone home; only he was left because he practiced kendo. Well, maybe he wasn't really the only one left.

Kaoru was there, standing in front of him. Her face was tear-streaked. Yes, he was right. She was the one who heard his conversation with Ruriko. She was so much hurt.

"Kaoru-chan, gomen nasai." Shun began, feeling guilt. He never knew that this girl would find out.

"Gomen… for what?" Kaoru replied with her head bowed. She was smiling; but it was a very bitter smile.

"Don't pretend that you don't know! You heard it! You did!" Shun shouted. The way Kaoru act is making him guilty; should he have just told her the truth that he doesn't like her instead of lying?

"How could you? How could you do that to me? HOW COULD YOU?!" Kaoru then burst into tears. She was sobbing bitterly. 

"Gomen, I shouldn't have lied to you. I mean it! I lied!" Shun shouted back. He started to shed tears; he shouldn't have lied to her.

_ Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like_

_   Maybe I don't have eyes like the sky_

_   And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams_

_   But I can show you what love means _

Kaoru looked up at him. Her eyes were already red for so much crying. She had cried since recess time until now.  Her eyes were full of bitter pain and sorrow, but yet anger is still in there. With a soft voice, she spoke up gently, crying differently by now.

"Why do you have to do this to me?" She asked, totally calmed down. "Look here, I may not have the color of eyes that you want, the color of hair that you like or the personality that you admire, but still, but still I can show you what love means."

"Kaoru-chan…" Shun whispered. He saw Kaoru's lips smile again.

"I was such a fool. Just… remember this, sempai: I may not be the girl in a boy's dream, but still, I have a heart, I know how to love. If only you boys give us understanding, you will surely learn to love us girls. Anyway, this is my destiny. Forget all that happened." Saying this, Kaoru left.

"Kaoru-chan, gomen nasai. I will always remember what you said by now. Arigatou." Shun whispered to the wind.

_ Love means… _

Kaoru sat by the grass near the riverbank. The sun was setting in the sky. She totally forgave Shun now. It wasn't his fault only; it was both of them.

_"Love is always like this. I finally realize that."_ Kaoru thought. Now she understood what love really meant: falling in love, heartbreak, and falling in love again.

_ Love means…_

Kaoru stood up. Yes, the love is always like that. No one will find love without experiencing heartbreak, especially girls.

_"Well, this is life."_ Kaoru then walked away. She will wait until she finds a new love. She had experienced love and heartbreak, so the next thing will be falling in love again. Now she finally realized; that is surely what…

_ Love means _

…love means.

Author's Note: So what can you say, minna? Please review for it. Thanks! 


End file.
